


【翔润】美术馆

by MHS112



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MHS112/pseuds/MHS112





	【翔润】美术馆

美术馆

摄影师S x 模特J

 

松本最近沉迷于现代艺术品。除了平时会买些书本和画册闲来欣赏，其余时间还会想去画展走一走。但是无奈于东京的工作太多，而且去画展容易引起骚动，他只能将目光放在了海外的展览上。

松本作为东京有名的模特，平日自然是有接不完的杂志拍摄和采访。他也在签约的固定杂志采访里时有时无的提到自己最近的爱好和愿望，也说出自己实在是太忙了没有办法抽身去看喜欢的展览的遗憾。

这样的想法不知怎么就传到了A杂志社上司的耳朵里，正好对方也在愁一个海外的新美术展没人愿意接。毕竟不是谁都愿意飞十多个小时到海外还要马不停蹄的赶去工作之后再飞回来报道。

当然，比起辛苦，大家更担心的是那位摄影师。

樱井毕业于优秀的海外大学，年纪轻轻就揽了多少摄影大奖。原本奖金都够他后半辈子衣食无忧，但是他还依然在和A杂志社保持着固定的海外合作关系。每个和他合作过的模特都说他严谨认真而且气场很强。虽然他休息的时候会带动氛围说笑，但是严肃起来的神情还是会让很多模特不由得紧张，因此拍出来的作品常常不受樱井青睐。

松本也是这一行的老手，虽然没有和樱井合作过，但是对方大名也听过不少次。再加上这次企划也是在一个有名的海外艺术馆举行，整栋楼都包下来作为摄影场地，而且还可以免费参观所有展览，顶楼的高级餐厅也是免费享用。听到这里松本才不管别的模特的“劝告”, 签下合同就回家打包行李去了。

樱井翔收到邀请的时候也略有惊讶，因为松本润可以说是现在最火的模特。想要和他合作的摄影师排整条大街都还要带拐弯的。他也没想过自己这样常年藏匿于幕后的海外摄影师可以由如此难得的机会。

 

/

早上9时，海外某高级美术馆内。

 

黑色的轿车停在了地下停车场的电梯门口，松本从在飞机上到回到酒店都在熬夜做美术馆的功课，从历史细节到画家生平，他都认认真真读了个遍。结果现在整个人止不住的打哈欠，虽然黑眼圈倒是被遮瑕给遮了去，但是off状态时却有藏不住的疲惫。

樱井已经先半小时到达了这里，说是要找灵感就在里面兜兜转转。他不喜欢拍摄的时候有一大群人跟着，到时间了就发了条信息给经纪人说让松本一个人到2号展馆之后就将手机关机塞回了包里。

松本的衣服没有口袋，只好空着两手一个人坐着电梯上了2楼。在门口转了几圈都没看见所谓的摄影师，正打算回到地下车库问经纪人的时候，他听见不远处有快门的声音。

一个穿着衬衫和修身牛仔裤的男子站在那里，面前是一台已经只能播放残破影像的老式投影机。污浊一样的斑点打在墙上，整个房间昏暗老旧，樱井拿着相机站在一旁，不真实的像是走错了时空一般。

“您好”

松本在投影仪停下的时候，上前一步打了招呼。

沉浸在刚才的氛围中稍有惊讶的樱井被突然出现的小猫咪吓了一跳，但是又很快恢复笑颜。 

樱井并没有别的模特传的那么可怕严肃，像是书里提到的吓人的教授。松本更多感受到的是温柔强大，还有说不清的感情。

他想，更靠近樱井一些。

“麻烦松本先生在下次投影开始前在这里站好，表情可以露出悲伤可以是思考。就像回忆过去不再重来的场景一样，略带惋惜，但是又幸福。” 面前人说到。

很快，快门声响起，几张照片拍的都很满意，松本神情到位而且放松自然，樱井找的角度也很理想。

两人保持着无言的默契向下一个艺术品走去。

/  
[留声机]  
/

短短三个字的介绍并不能将眼前的宏伟展现出来，堆积起来的留声机还在播放着断断续续的英文。蓝色灯光从顶部照下来，墙壁的回音让声音显得更加空灵。松本震惊时，樱井已经拍了很多满意的场景。

樱井已经很久没有遇到这样让人放松的拍摄氛围了，环境本身条件就很多元化，再加上模特本人的气场和表情都很符合，不知不觉樱井就拍了很多照片，甚至有些照片不是在杂志企划之内，他只是想，拍下眼前人每一个快乐兴奋惊讶的表情。

而等松本再回头时，撞上的则是樱井翔略带满足和幸福的眼神。

突然的尴尬让两个人有些措手不及，明明只是第一次见面，距离还很远。但是时不时，两个人之间的举动却像是小情侣在美术馆约会一样让人心动。

樱井拍到了满意的作品，但是他还是提出希望在明天开馆之时继续拍摄。在人群之中将松本作为中心点这样去记录，说不好会有更好的作品展现。

晚饭时，对方经纪人也签下了多合作一天的临时合同。松本提议想单独和摄影师聊一聊，大家也刚好想找个酒吧去庆祝一下第一天完工。所以两队人是分开进行了晚餐。

其他工作人员去找了合适的酒吧，樱井和松本单独留在了顶楼的露天餐厅。

眼前的柠檬水还冒着泡泡，就跟松本的小心思一样。

他一直在告诉自己才第一天见面就和不认识的摄影师因为一个对视来了好感，这也太扯了。 但是时不时还是想卸下所有的装备给对方留个位置。

长年在娱乐圈摸爬滚打，上一次对人展现内心的不安都是十多年前的事情了。

樱井也不好受，自从自己和国内的女友分手之后，自己就一个人留在了海外当摄影师。时不时还会和A杂志社合作一下，更多的时候看见的是颓废的自己。

他已经很久没看见让人心动的笑容了。

疲惫感压着他数日数周数月数年，有时他都觉得自己像是一个行尸走肉一般坐在公园长椅上看着天空的乌云把自己压得死死的。

甚至，他也不期望有任何改变了。

一直到他看见了对着[留声机]出神的松本，看似冷酷的外表下，藏匿的确是说不清的单纯与温柔，让樱井想要去触碰更多，甚至想要陷在里面。

/  
打破沉默的是一个梳着高马尾的意大利服务员，带着口音的询问两人是否需要加点饮料。樱井笑着回绝了，他怕再坐下去，自己会失控的陷入对面人的内心里。他知道，这样的做法只会给对方徒增烦恼。

松本认真的说了自己对于明天摄影的想法之后，就抱着大衣先行回去。樱井一个人看着眼前只剩冰块的玻璃杯觉得浑身发冷。他不知道明天要怎么把握，是将故事开始，还是草草结束。

/

开放日的美术馆可说是人流量可观，毕竟是在地球的另一端，松本也不担心会被认出来造成麻烦。干脆指戴了一副墨镜，顶着set好的头毛就大摇大摆的进了美术馆。

樱井在6楼的D号展厅等他，那是个相对人少的展厅，不至于挤到无法拍摄，但是却能展现出合适的人群效果。获得拍摄许可之后，两个就在里面速速工作起来，不论是单色的背景还是充满艺术的霓虹灯展，松本都能在樱井的镜头下展现出最满意的效果，而樱井也是能每次在松本刚好回头准备的时候，就举起相机开始拍摄。两人的默契像是一起合作许久的老手，却又在不经意间展现出距离感。

 

渐渐的，这个展厅人也多了起来，学校的学生成群结队的挤了进来开始乱逛。摄影工作也到此为止，正当樱井准备收拾一下相机离开的时候，却发现松本已经被人群挤的不得不贴在自己怀里。樱井背靠着墙壁，怀里是被挤得动弹不得的松本。不知道时不时学校分配失误，尽然有三个班级同时挤进了D展厅。路人也吓得往外走，学生茫然的往里挤，一瞬间出口被堵的水泄不通。而松本和樱井就被夹在人群中间，松本被迫挤得和樱井不得不抱在一起，因为看不到路，时不时还会被绊倒。突然的失重感让松本死死拽着樱井的外套，樱井也搂着松本的腰随着人流走出了展厅。

获得新鲜空气的松本松了一口气，想要道谢时却发现樱井整个人都有些不太好。脸红的异常，还时不时拿包遮住肚子部分。是个男人都知道这是什么意思。樱井摆了摆手，躲开松本的视线想要逃离。方才的拥挤和摩擦让樱井有了感觉，更何况当他搂上松本细的过分的腰的时候，他脑袋里甚至想到了不好的东西。

理智告诉他不能沉溺，但是松本的动作却将这一切的距离都打破。

他贴近樱井的耳边告诉他：

“我想和你走的更近一些。“

 

/

明明是写着Staff Only的房间，却被樱井一脚踹开，反手锁上了门并且关了只剩最暗的灯。黑暗里樱井不停的索取着松本口中的空气。 他把松本整个人按在墙上开始亲吻，手不安分的溜进T恤里开始在腰间游走。

那是松本的弱点，腰间酥麻的感觉让他止不住颤抖，只能双手环上樱井来保持平衡。他开始扯樱井的扣子，想要掀开那层所谓严谨认真的皮面去看他内心最兽性的一面。他想要更多。

樱井在松本的脖颈处啃咬，拇指用力的按压着胸前的两点。松本则是用膝盖抵着樱井的裆部开始摩擦，挺着胸的要樱井翔疼爱更多。终于，理智的弦被烧断了。樱井转过松本狠狠的把对方按在墙上，脱下裤子抬起一条腿就抵着臀缝开始摩擦。松本后面已经够湿润了，分泌的液体也将对方的下体蹭的黏黏糊糊。就着液体松本开始自己伸进一根指头扩张，没多久樱井也伸了进来，两人指头的在小穴里都粘的难舍难分。等扩张的差不多了，松本自己放低腰身撅起的臀部对着樱井。

“想要吗？“身后人磁性的声线就跟催情药一样。  
“想“

 

/

突如其来的冲撞让松本爽的头皮发麻，他没办法如平时一般管理好自己的表情和声音。整张脸在快感的冲击下告诉着樱井自己还是欲求不满。甚至自己套着阴茎开始动。

樱井就这么看着自己的阴茎在松本白白嫩嫩的臀肉里进出，时不时还会喷的到处都是水。呻吟一声比一声娇嫩，甚至开始胡言乱语。

突然，樱井顶到了一块软肉。身下人明显的颤抖了一下就脱力的往下倒去。樱井拉起对方让他站直，上半身靠在自己怀里。身下的粗大还在进出，甚至几次都故意用力碾过那一点。松本已经快要被玩坏了。樱井的粗大是他没有想象到的，甚至第一次被找到的敏感点也紧紧吸附着身体里的阴茎。可能是因为在美术馆，这样的环境让他不敢大声的叫出来。身下的冲击和快感的忍耐，让他整个人已经在失去意识的边缘。

“宝贝这就不行了？” 樱井大力顶了几下松本，并且射在了里面。松本被热流冲击的快感刺激着，尖叫着高潮了。倒在樱井怀里的他已经累的不行，但是后面还想要。他撑起来蹲在樱井面前开始舔舐着对方的巨大。刚刚射过的阴茎有些精液还黏在上面，松本卷着吞下了肚。他含了一会双囊，又在樱井的大腿内部种下草莓。抬起头来从下往上的舔了一口阴茎之后又可怜巴巴的望着樱井：

“这里，从今以后可不可以只是我的？”

 

/

松本搬过椅子来坐在上面，双腿打开的对着樱井。刚刚被喂过的小穴还在吐着白浊。前面的阴茎再次立了起来，整个人眼角有些泛红，嘴边还留着一些液体。

樱井走过去，就这这个姿势插了进去。松本发出一声娇吟，还没等樱井运动几下就听见门口有人路过

“要不我们在这里合照一张纪念一下吧。”一个女性的声音响起。

松本吓了一跳，想要推开樱井。可是对方却起了玩心，一只手按住对方的后脑勺往怀里带，一只手扒着大腿插的更深。

外面的嘈杂声越来越大，松本只要发出一点声音就会被发现。

“告诉他们，我是怎么干你的。或者，还是我告诉他们，你的小穴有多湿多软，吸的我根本停不下来？”

松本捂着嘴摇摇头，眼角里都有泪花出现。等合照完的人群散开之后，樱井开始抓着松本疯狂进出。被玩坏的他只能呻吟着感受身下的冲击。最后被再次的中出，松本已经合不上小穴了。被撑的过大的小穴不停的往外流着白浊。樱井拿过一旁的相机打开闪光对着松本现在的样子拍了无数张。

从失神的表情到吐水的小穴。

樱井全部都要保存下来。

最后举着相机对着两人的脸：

“来，宝贝，我们也要合照。”

说着按下快门的时候，对着松本的双唇吻了下去。


End file.
